1. Field
The present implementations relate to image processing, and in particular, to video image processing systems, methods, and apparatus for integrated video downscale in a video core.
2. Background
A wide range of electronic devices, including mobile wireless communication devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, desktop computers, digital cameras, digital recording devices, and the like, have an assortment of image and video display capabilities. Some devices are capable of displaying two-dimensional (2D) images and video, three-dimensional (3D) images and video, or both.
Video data may be provided in varying formats. The formats may vary in the resolution of the video data provided. For example, some formats may provide high definition video data (e.g., 1920 by 1080) while other formats may provide lower resolution video data (e.g., 864 by 480).
A display device may be configured to present video data at a limited resolution. For example, a mobile device may be configured to display video data at a resolution of 864 by 480. The display device may be configured for a resolution based on the size of the available display and/or the resources available to the display device such as processor resources, power resources, bandwidth resources, and the like. Notwithstanding the particular configuration of each display device, the display device may receive video data at a higher resolution than the device may be configured to display. The process of converting the higher resolution video data into a lower resolution may generally be referred to as downscaling.
Downscaling may be performed on an encoding device or a decoding device. When implemented in an encoding device, the device receives the source video data and encodes a downscaled version of the video data for transmission to a display device. When implemented in a decoding device, the device may receive the reference video data, decode the reference video data, and generate a lower resolution version of the reference video data. In some implementations, the decoding device is included in the display device. In some implementations, the decoding device may be coupled with the display device.
As the process of downscaling also utilizes device resources, efficient systems and methods for performing downscaling may be desirable.